Santa Paul!
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: Paul loses a bet with Ash and now has to be santa for a week at a store at the mall. Ikarishipping and ADvanceshipping. I don't own pokemon.


Time for Story No. 3 :). I don't know exactly why but I had a sudden urging to do this oneshot. Pretty random.

On with the story!

Location: Twinleaf Town

With Paul and Ash

"Ok now Paul, you have to do this. You were the one who suggested the bet" Ash said to Paul who did not look happy (In other words, his normal expression XD )

"Ugh, I can't believe I agreed to this" Paul said to himself as he walked into the Twinleaf Town Mall. He and Ash had made a bet, if Ash told May his feelings for her that he would volunteer to be the "Santa Claus" at the mall. Ash and May are now happy together, but Paul not so happy. He had lost the bet and after sulking and hiding from Ash for several days, Ash had finally found him and forced him to go. He was to begin his job today.

So he went through the vast paths surrounded by hundreds of shops before finding himself sitting besides a Christmas tree with his santa outfit on. (LOL XD)

The line was huge today as thousands of little kids from town had come.

"DING DING DING" The large bells played signalling that the "Santa's Workshop" was now opened.

'And here begins 8 hours of pure torture' Paul thought to himself.

The first kid was a little girl who immediately jumped into Paul's lap, clearly making him uncomfortable. (No surprise!)

"What do you want for Christmas?" Paul asked in an extremely bored tone.

"Well I want a pony, 100 dolls, all the newest toys..." The girl ranted on and on.

'I can't believe that other people agreed willingly to have this job' Paul thought as the girl continued ranting.

"SANTA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME" The little girl screamed after noticing that Paul had been staring at the ceiling for the past 10 minutes.

"Huh, wait, what?" Paul asked coming out of his thought process.

"Mommy, Daddy, Santa was ignoring me" the little girl complained rushing over to her parents who had just got out of another shop.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER!" The father shouted punching Paul in the face. (Ha ha ha ha oh man its fun to watch paul suffer XD)

After being beat up for 20 minutes the family finally left. Paul was now with bruises all over his body and his leg looked felt like it was broken. He had learned the first lesson of this job, at least pretend to be paying attention. (And to avoid over protective parents)

"Ugh, can I take a break for the rest of the day" Paul asked.

"No way Paul, it states in your labor contract that there are absolutely no breaks" his employer responded.

Paul was clearly irritated but in his weak condition he knew he couldn't escape, so he went back to the santa chair. Another little girl rushed up to him sitting on his lap.

During her 15 minutes the girl talked about what she wanted Paul pretended to the best of his abilities to be paying attention.

"Santa how come your frowning" the little girl asked who saw Paul frowning with a dazed expression. Her question snapped himself out of this and he just without knowing glared at the girl. The girl became instantly afraid and rushed back to her father.

"Why was he frowning all the time" the little girl asked her father curiously.

"We call people like that freaks of society" Her father responded. (What parent would actually tell her 4 year old daughter something like that?)

She then rushed over back to Paul and paused for a moment before telling him.

"Your a freak of society" she said before skipping back over to her father and they then left.

'What the heck is wrong with these kid's parents. The first one beats me up and the second calls me a freak of society' Paul thought to himself.

"Hi, I've brought my sister to tell you what she wants for Christmas" A girl with blue hair started talking before suddenly realizing...

"Paul is that you" the girl asked confusedly.

"Ugh, yes Dawn it's me" Paul replied angrily.

"OMG I've got to get a picture of this" Dawn said evilly before quickly snapping a picture of Paul and then running off.

"Get back here Dawn" Paul shouted chasing after her. He then chased her throughout the mall before finally catching up to her outside and tackling her on the grass causing them to both tumble down the hill. When they stopped Paul's lips had been pressed against Dawn's lips and they were now kissing. They continued for a few moments before realizing what was going on they both broke apart.

"Dawn I suppose it is about time I admit this, I like you" Paul immediately said after their lips broke apart.

"Oh Paul, I like you too" Dawn said and they began to kiss again.

"So does this mean we are boyfriend-girlfriend?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"On one condition, you delete that picture" Paul responded.

"Ok for you I will" Dawn said deleting it and they began to kiss for the third time.

And for the first time, Paul was finally happy. And he lived happily ever... Wait a second no he didn't he still had to work at the mall for the next week XD. But other than that their lives were perfect.

End of the Story

Hoped you all liked my semi-random oneshot. See you all next time.


End file.
